Coated stents are used to address the drawbacks of bare stents, namely to treat restenosis and to promote healing of the vessel after opening the blockage by PCI/stenting. Some current drug eluting stents can have physical, chemical and therapeutic legacy in the vessel over time. Others may have less legacy, bur are not optimized for thickness, deployment flexibility, access to difficult lesions, and minimization of vessel wall intrusion.